


some things just aren't meant to be

by lollipopharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, freewrite - Freeform, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopharu/pseuds/lollipopharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so short im sorRY ITS UNDER 60 WORDS BUT I WANTED TO WRITE A SMALL ONESHOT BASED OFF OF THIS (fourth one down): http://purefreetrash.tumblr.com/post/137776374590/post-breakup-aus okay please enjoy this pure angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	some things just aren't meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sorRY ITS UNDER 60 WORDS BUT I WANTED TO WRITE A SMALL ONESHOT BASED OFF OF THIS (fourth one down): http://purefreetrash.tumblr.com/post/137776374590/post-breakup-aus okay please enjoy this pure angst

Hinata scrolled through his social media, one by one. It wasn’t unusual of him to do this before going to bed, as he wasn’t feeling just the right amount of tired just yet. He came across a familiar poster and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that familiar head of hair anywhere. He knew just how the sun hit the shiny black locks in the right lighting, and he knew those bright grey eyes more than they knew themselves.

Hinata sat up in his bed and reached for the lamp. There was no way he was feeling tired now, especially not after seeing what Kageyama had just posted. The redhead blinked once, twice, three times, before eventually letting the tears spill down his cheeks. He knew that they hadn’t spoken in years, and that their break up hadn’t gone so well. Hinata could still feel the way Kageyama’s fingers had run through his hair. He could still hear the emptiness in Kageyama’s voice when he told Hinata that he simply wasn’t interested in men. 

“I guess you weren’t lying,” Hinata mumbled, staring down at the photo of Kageyama smiling widely, down on one knee. There was a thin woman clutching her purse to her chest, tears running down her face. It was obvious that they were in love, and judging from the photo, she had said yes to his proposal. 

Hinata’s bangs fell over his face, and he didn’t bother to move them back. Where had they gone wrong? Hinata could remember nothing but happy memories between the two of them, Kageyama hadn’t been passing any differently, he hadn’t been acting any differently. Had it really just been because Hinata had one thing that the woman in this picture didn’t? 

He threw his phone at the wall, and watched as the screen smashed into a million tiny pieces. Unfortunately, the picture still stuck in his mind. Hinata could see everything about it. He could see how her long black hair spilled over her shoulders and behind her back. How the bow in her hair held several clumps of hair out of her face. He could see the sparkles in her eyes, the love gushing out of her every orifice. And it was the same for Kageyama. They were so in love, so fucking in love. It just had to be a woman, didn’t it? 

“Shouyou, you really are a dumbass,” The redhead choked out to himself, and slumped down onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, and watched the fan swing around and around and around. Hinata couldn’t believe that Kageyama was already engaged. Sure it had been a few years since they had broken up, and it wasn’t as though Hinata hadn’t dated a few other people himself. But his mind had always been on Kageyama. It had always been on Kageyama, and it would always be on Kageyama. He wished that he had the courage to message the other male and ask him what the hell he was doing, or maybe even congratulate him. But Hinata couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He satin silence, letting the sobs rack through his body. Soon he was out of tears, and nothing but dry screams came tearing out of his mouth. 

On the other side of the city, Kageyama turned on his side in bed. He faced his to-be bride and smiled. Not a thought of Hinata even crossed his mind as he looked across at the face of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
